Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth installment of Cosmic's Big Brother. Hosted By Cosmicana. It Launched on Friday 14 September with 14 Housemates. It is the longest haitus for a Big Brother season ever with a four month interlude between Big Brother 13 which was its previous season. It concluded on Friday 5 October after 65 days with Alex winning the series with 29% over Matthew with 27%. Returning Housemates Casting & Housemates The applications for Big Brother 14 started on 1st September and concluded on 10th September. All the housemates this series would be all new, similar to Big Brother 13, making it the first ever season to have a full newbie cast. The Eye The Eye was revealed on 31st August 2018 and was designed to represent a black and pink colour clash with white and black glass crashing out of the eye. The two eyes were seperate designs but converted together to create a single eye. It's also similar to the Big Brother 2016 Eye. The House The House was revealed on the same day as The Live Launch. Pictures Revealed Soon Public Eye * On Day 1 The Public was accessible to vote one housemate who would have power over the whole house. Ashley won the vote with 30% and chose to nominate Georgina and Dem for the first eviction. * On Day 7 '''Whoever would be saved from the first eviction would be the second 'Public Eye'. Since Dem being saved from eviction, and Georgina leaving, he had the power to nominate two housemates for the second eviction. Thus, he chose Tiana and Skye. Twists & Shopping Tasks * '''On Day 4 The Two Housemates with the fewest votes on the Launch Night Poll faced a severe punishment which was to wear rags for the rest of the week and had no access to the food supplies. They were only given daily rations for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Dem and Matthew recieved the fewest votes and were therefore punished. * '''On Day 4 '''Jose was given a task from Big Brother which was to annoy as many housemates as possible, if he passed the task the whole house wouldn't be given basic rations and would be given Pizza instead for Jose's mission. Jose recieved a lazer gun and shot it as many times as possible for the whole day. Jose passed the task and annoyed all the housemates, * '''On Day 15 '''All housemates had to stand onto a green ball securing their place. When all the housemates were on a ball, Big Brother randomly forcefielded a housemate; the housemate forcefielded had to state the name of the houseguest wanted to send out of the competition, This meant they would loose a life, all housemates had a total of 3 lives. When a houseguest got 3 votes to be eliminated they would be eliminated from the competition. The last person standing would win the competition. Charles won the competition meaning he had the power to nominate a housemate for eviction, he chose Nikita. * '''On Day 22 '''Big Coins were introduced to the Big Brother House. Housemates had to stand onto a podium, each podium had a buzzer on top of it. At the end of thirty seconds the housemates had to push the buzzer as fast as possible, turning it green. The housemate who pushed it the fastest had to stand up and go to the coloured wall. The coloured wall had the names of all the housemates behind it. The housemate had to pick a colour and then open whatever was inside of it. The housemate name behind the colour would then be read out to the housemates. The name would then recieve Big Coins or loose Big Coins. The Houseguest who buzzed in first would automatically gain 50 Big Coins. Dem and Charles had the lowest amount of Big Coins meaning they faced eviction. Housemates Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Part One Part Two Week 7 Week 8 (Semi-Finals) Week 9 (Finals)